


Who is She

by BambooCanoe



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Adam is a space nerd, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Spacedogs Summer, Tattoo fluff, What else is new, like suuuuuper short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooCanoe/pseuds/BambooCanoe
Summary: Adam's half asleep and curious about Nigel's ink. Shameless super-short established-relationship early-morning fluff.





	Who is She

"Who is she?”

Nigel woke to the murmured voice and a soft brush of fingertips on the side of his neck. 

“My pinup?” He rolled his shoulders to knead the pillow lower and turned further onto his side.

Adam was barely awake, one hand tucked under his face and the other tracing the tattoo on Nigel’s neck, the light touches raising goosebumps on his skin. In the dim morning light he could see pillow creases on Adam’s cheek, dark eyelashes hovering heavy above them. 

“Yeah.”

Nigel smiled and carded his fingers through Adam's sleep-messy hair, pushing it off of his forehead. “No one, darling. She’s a representation.”

“Of sex?”

“Right on the fucking head.”

“But you’re having sex with me.”

Nigel laughed, grabbing Adam’s hips and pulling him up onto his body. He was still pliant with sleep and melted on top of him, a warm and pleasant weight.

“What are you saying? I should get a dick tattooed on the other side?”

“No.” Adam’s short nails scraped against his skin while he dragged fingers through Nigel’s chest hair, lazy, petting him. Nigel laced his fingers in the small of Adam’s back. 

“Then what, star boy?”

“Does she have a name?”

“No.” Soft, murmured. “Did you have one in mind?”

Adam nodded, his chin rubbing against Nigel’s sternum, a smile curling the corners of his lips. 

“Yeah?”

“Venus.”

Nigel wondered if it was possible to sprain his face with the intensity of a grin. “Of fucking course it is."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hardly even an appetizer I mean this barely fills a molar,, , but, ,, they deserve nice things ,, , 
> 
>  
> 
> A little duvet-fluffy, peach-sweet palate cleanser between the more substantial fics by some crazy talented/creative authors in the Spacedogs Summer collection. Can't wait to read them all! 
> 
>  
> 
> [ [ On Tumblr ] ](https://bamboocanoe.tumblr.com/post/163148671505/who-is-she-nigel-woke-to-the-murmured-voice-and)  
> 


End file.
